MB360's Ultimate Alliance
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: Characters from other worlds came to the Marvel Universe, and have to form a team, to defeat all threads. Updated Characters. T to be clear. Create a team.
1. Introduction

MB360: If you are a fan of Marvel Ultimate Alliance, your in the big surprize, because it will feature you favorite cartoon shows, like Adventure Time, Regular Show, MLP:FIM, and Ed, Edd, n Eddy, will be part of this story.

* * *

**MB360's Ultimate Alliance **

**Main Heroes/Anti-Heroes **

Black Panther, Blade, Captain America , Colossus, Daredevil, Deadpool, Doctor Strange, Elektra, Ghost Rider, Human Torch, Iceman, Invisible Woman, Iron Man, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, Mister Fantastic, Ms. Marvel, Nick Fury, Silver Surfer, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Storm, Thing, Thor, Wolverine, Black Widow, Cyclops, Hulk, Hawkeye, Nightcrawler, Venom, Jean Grey, Gambit, Green Goblin, Penance, Songbird, Cable, Cyclops, Iron Fist, Psylocke, Sentry, She-Hulk, The Punisher, Power Man, Nova, White Tiger, Maria Hill, War Machine, X-23

**Villains**

Arcade, Baron Mordo, Blackheart, Bullseye, Crimson Dynamo, Deathbird, Dragon Man, Doctor Doom, Enchantress, Fin Fang Foom, Galactus, Kraken, Lizard, Loki, Mandarin, Mephisto, MODOK, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, Super Skrull, Ultron, Winter Soldier, Ymir, Nanite Nick Fury, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Death(RS), The Lich, Dormammu, Shuma-Gorath, Juggernaut, Carnage

**Common Bosses**

Colossus, Electro, Firestar, Grey Gargoyle, Lizard, Magneto, Molten Man, Moonstone, Nanite Nick Fury, Winter Soldier, Bishop, Bullseye, Lady Deathstrike, Molten Man, Multiple Man, War Machine, Wonder Man, Yellowjacket, Cable, Colossus, Goliath, Hercules, Patriot, Prodigy, Multiple Man, Spider-Woman , Taskmaster, Onslaught, Omega Red, Sabretooth

**Dark Avengers Bosses**

Skaar, Ares, Hawkeye (Bullseye), Captain Marvel (Noh-Varr), Ms. Marvel (Moonstone), The Sentry, Spider-Man (Gargan), Wolverine (Daken), Ms. Marvel (Superia), Wolverine (Gorgon), Norman Osborn (Iron Patriot), Spider-Man (Ai Apaec), Trickshot, Scarlet Witch (Toxic Doxie), Ragnarok

**Special Characters**

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Beemo, Flame Princess, Ice King, Ed, Edd, Eddy

* * *

Don't forget to review! ;P


	2. The Return of the New Masters of Evil

MB360:  So... I think of this story, might have little chapters, part's that doesn't make any sence, and of cource it might feature

* * *

_**Chapter 1:The Return of the New Masters of Evil**_

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier…

Nick Fury: Glad everything is finally over. No Doctor Doom. No Civil War.

Maria Hill: Sir, you need to see this.

Nick Fury: What… the… fu…

It cut to the scene where the air strikes and jets are firing and attacking the Helicarrier, causing it to shake.

Shield Agent #1: Colonel Fury, we got a message from a person.

Fury: Access it.

It was Doctor Doom.

Doom: Greeting, Nickolas Fury.

Fury: Doom! How do you manage to return?

Doom: The question will be remain, but the only thing you should cared is the New Masters of Evil!

Then Loki appear.

Loki: Glad we meet again, Fury! And our green, one-eye friend, Shuma-Gorath, will introduce himself in the Helicarrier.

Shield Agent #2: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Get this thing off of me!(x2)

The green thing is Shuma-Gorath. He kill the Agent by rip him apart.

Shuma-Gorath: Waste of Flesh!

Fury: Maria, do everything you can to get help. I get every superheroes as I can, even the Avengers.

Hill: Yes, sir.

She grab the device to go to different dimensions. The Dark Avengers appear with Dormammu. He and the Iron Patriot enter the Main Lobby of the Helicarrier.

Fury: Go, we don't have much time.

Explosions came behind them, the new Weapon X(Omega Red, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and Carnage), appear.

Carnage: Dinner Time! (Evil Laugh)

Nick Fury grab a parachute and Maria Hill preparing to transport.

Doom: Your outnumber, Fury. Any last words?

Fury: Yeah. Geminimo!

They both jump. Maria use the transporter and she's gone. And Nick, open the parachute to safely.

Dormammu: He got away.

Iron Patriot: Come on, team! Let's…

Doom: No Need! Now we are stronger then before, Nick Fury and the Heroes doesn't stand a chance.

TBC…

Up Next…

Chapter 2: Help from the Heroes(I guess)

* * *

Will Fury find a way to Stop the New Masters of Evil? What characters will be part of this story, so the can to take over or save the world? And can these Fanfiction people read and enjoy my other stories, please? (I just kidden).

Review this chapter and I will return with the another Chapter!


	3. Help from the Heroes P1

MB360: This is a Pt. 1 of the characters will be appear in this story, and more will come in this story. I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2:Help from the Heroes Pt. 1

Maria Hill arrive in the another dimensional universe. The sign said "Welcome to Equestria". Hill was kind of confuse.

Hill: Where am I doing here?

She look at her hands, but instead they are hoofs. Hill scream in terror as she look at herself.

Hill: And why am I a pony?

?: Are you alright, Ms. …?

She turn around behind her, and saw the 6 ponies and a little dragon.

Hill: Who are you ponies?

As she about to grab her gun.

The Purple Pony: I'm Twilight Sparkle.

The Orange Pony: Applejack.

The Sky Blue Pony: I'm Rainbow Dash.

The Pink Pony: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie.

The Yellow Pony: M-My name is Fluttershy.

The White Pony: I'm Rarity.

The Baby Dragon: My name is Spike.

Maria look at all and realizing something.

Hill: (Thinking): _Great, I'm in MLP Universe, and I needed to get out of here, pronto!_

Um… can you take me to the person who is the ruler of this place, Equestria?

Twilight: Sure, Ms.-

Hill: Maria Hill.

They arrive at Princess Celestia's Castle.

Twilight: Princess Celestia.

Celestia: Twilight.

Twilight: We need your help.

Celestia look at Maria Hill as she look like an assassin.

Celestia: Guards!

The Guards grab Maria. The others Gasps.

Hill: Wait! What are you doing?

Celestia: Who are you and what purpose bring you in Equestria?

Maria: I'm Maria Hill, and I come from the different universe.

Celestia: Wait, your from the a different universe?

Maria: Yes, ma'am.

Celestia: Release her!

Twilight: Princess, what's wrong?

Celestia: I knew this day would come. Follow me.

They all follow her to show a picture of familiar superheroes and the Mane 6 battling against The New Masters of Evil.

Maria Hill: Can't believe this.

Twilight: Is this true?

Celestia: Possibly, and we don't have much time to…

The Guard rushing to Celestia.

Guard: Princess, we been under attack by the fire demon and the one eyes squid.

The wall exploded, and Dormammu with Shuma-Gorath appear.

Dormammu: Well, well, well. We finally found you, Maria Hill.

Celestia: Twilight, take the Elements of Harmony. Maria, take them to safely.

Twilight: But what about you?

Celestia: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

Twilight can't just leave her behind.

Maria: Come on, if you want to be alive.

Celestia: Trust me. Just go.

Twilight leave with the others and were gone.

* * *

The 8 appear and landed in the Land of Ooo.

Rainbow Dash: Where are we now?

Maria: Good thing is I'm not a pony, the important thing is were at the Adventure Time universe.

Pinkie Pie: You said were in Adventure Time universe? OMG!(3x) I can't wait for to meet Finn and Jake!

Spike: Wait, you also watch that show?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and I never miss an episode.

Twilight: Guys, stay focus. Bad enough the villains take over Equestria, who knows where they going to come after us.

Maria: Hey, there's a colorful castle, and it blow bubbles?

Pinkie Pie: That's the Candy Kingdom! Let's go there!

Spike: Right behind you.

Pinkie Pie hop towards the Candy Kingdom. The others followed.

Few minutes later…

Everyone at the main door of the Candy Kingdom. But the two Banana Guards, guarded and secured the front door way, which they can't go in.

Banana Guard #1: Halt! Who go's here?

Maria: Um…

She about to take out her gun.

Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. These are my friends, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, and a new friend Maria Hill.

Banana Guard #2: Wait. I watch you all in the show, My Little Pony.

BG #1: Dude, you actually watch that show?

BG #2: Yeah, I'm a brony.

BG #1: What's that suppose to mean?

BG #2: A brony is…

While they talking, the gang quickly and quietly go in to the kingdom.

Hill: That was easy.

Twilight: Yeah, but what is a brony?

Then, a girl who's were a pink dress, have a pink skin, and wears a crown on her head.

The Girl: What's going on here?

Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh, your Princess Bubblegum. The one who rule the Candy Kingdom.

Maria: Oh, boy.

PB: What is the meaning of this?

Everyone look at each other.

Twilight: We been chase by a fiery demon name Dormammu.

Maria: And now, my universe is in danger, and I needed help if I get.

Pinkie Pie: Can I have your autograph?

All: Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry. I'm just exciting that…

Then she look at the Flame Princess, who is completely hurt on the ground.

Pinkie Pie: …a princess is hurt!

They look at Flame Princess and gasps. Maria carefully look at the scar and wounds.

Maria: Dormammu was following us. Shuma-Gorath must had attack and defeated her.

She carried her, but Maria was burn a little.

Maria: Ow! Guess they didn't called Flame Princess for nothing.

Then, a boy, a dog, and a vampire girl arrive to the Kingdom.

PB: Finn. Jake. Glad you make it.

Finn: What's wrong?

Twilight: See for yourself.

Finn was shocked when he saw Flame Princess was mostly injure.

Finn: No! It… it can't be. (Angry) Who ever do this, I kill them!

Applejack: Wow, take a easy, kid.

As she wrap he lasso around and tied Finn up to calm down. Spike was scared and hide behind Twilight.

Twilight: What's the matter, Spike?

Spike: The vampire girl, Marceline scares me a little.

Marceline: Don't worry, I won't bite…for now.

She laugh and make Spike scream loud. Twilight scowled at Marceline.

Marceline: What, I was kidding.

Spike still screaming.

Spike: Look out! It's the one-eye squid!

Shuma-Gorath didn't realize they here, because he's also screaming and been chase.

Shuma-Gorath: Make this weird and muscular lady stop chasing me.

Behind him, it was Susan Strong.

Finn and Jake: Susan Strong?

Susan Strong: Finn. Jake. Susan was to give a green squid monster a hug.

Shuma-Gorath: She's too strong! Get her away from me, please!

He escape out to the window.

Maria: That was weird, can you find a way to get this device to work again?

PB take a look at it.

PB: Nothing wrong with it, but it is overheated. We need something to cool it do with.

Then, Peppermint Butler came in a rush to Princess Bubblegum.

Peppermint: Princess!

PB: What is it?

Peppermint: Your kingdom! It's been under attack!

All: What?

Outside, Dormammu was destroying the buildings, and candy people are running and screaming for their lives.

Maria: How did he find us?

Then, the loud sound from the ceiling getting louder and louder. Everyone was scared. Finn take out his sword, Marceline take out her axe guitar, and Maria Hill take out and cocked her gun. Coming out from the ceiling, their's a blue skin person, who wears a crown and has a long, white beard. It was the Ice King.

Finn: Ice King?

Jake: Dude, what are you doing here?

Ice King: The Candy Kingdom is been in trouble and I don't want nothing bad happen to my princess.

PB: I told you million times, Ice King. I don't like you and I never will.

Ice King: Oh, come on. I know you hitting on me. Just admit it.

Maria: All in favorite to kick this guys ass, start attacking him.

Maria, Finn, Jake, and Marceline charge at the Ice King.

Maria: (Thinking) If only way to make him to freeze it, so it can cool down.

The Ice King was going to freeze Maria, but she take out her device., and frozen it. The device was unfroze and cool down. While that, Finn knock out the crown, from Ice King's head.

Ice King: My crown! I'm powerless!

Then Rainbow Dash kick him towards his head, that make him unconscious.

Finn: Thanks for the assists.

Rainbow Dash: Do mention it.

Fluttershy: Uh… guys?

Dormammu appear and laugh.

Dormammu: Now I have you here, it's time for you to die.

Maria: Not exactly.

Flame Princess was recovered.

Flame Princess: What happen? How did I end up in here?

Maria quickly activate the teleported device.

Dormammu: We meet again, Flame Princess. Thought I finish toying with you.

Finn: So, you were hurting her?

As he run to Dormammu, but Jake grab and hold Finn.

Dormammu: Foolish human boy. You can't defeat the great Dormammu. Now, die!

Maria got the teleporter to turn on, and the neck of time, they all gone.

Dormammu: They got away, again!

Shuma-Gorath: Is she gone?

As he pop out from the window.

* * *

At the park, in Tennessee, a blue jay and a raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby, was working in the snack bar.

Mordecai: This…sucks.

Rigby: You can say that again.

Then a gumball machine named Benson, came to Mordecai and : Come on, you two. We have a importing meeting at the coffee shop.

Mordecai: Yeah, were going.

Rigby: (Moans) Why do we always Benson give us boring jobs to do?

Mordecai: Uh… because we usually slack off. Plus mysterious thing always happen to us, out of no where.

Rigby: What? It's been a month and nothing mysterious happen to us.

Mordecai: I guess, dude.

At the coffee shop, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops (who head shape like a lollipop), Skips (a yeti), Muscle Man (an overweight, green skin man), and High Five Ghost (a ghost who has a hand on his head), was sitting at the table.

Benson: Alright, guys. There's going to be an inspection in the park. So, we will make sure we all in our best behavior and do our work perfectly, that means you two, Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby: We get it, Benson.

Benson: (Talking Loudly to Yelling) Actually, you don't get it! Now, be on your best behavior, OR YOUR FIRED!

Mordecai: Don't worry, Benson. There's going to be no problem at all.

Rigby: (Mocking) There's going to be no problem at all, Benson.

Mordecai punch Rigby.

Benson: Just get our coffee.

As they went to the cashier to buy the coffee, they both meet a red female robin and a female mole, named Margaret and Eileen.

Mordecai: Hey guys. How's it going?

Margaret: Hey, Mordecai and Rigby. Here's your coffee.

Rigby: (Gasps) Look!

As he sat the news on the TV.

News: _We interrupted this program, to bring in this strange message. Few seconds ago, a mysterious group of people, were chase by the fiery demon and a one eye green squid. Everyone, needed to remain inside of their building, 'til further notice. _

Eileen: Oh no. This is bad.

Rigby: You can say that again.

Mordecai: Wait, why the coffee shop on TV?

Then Maria Hill and the others was at the front of the shop.

Maria: Open the door.

She continues bang on the door and Benson open the door.

Maria: Thank you, um…

Benson: It's Benson.

Spike look at the window.

Spike: I think we lost them.

Benson: Okay, someone tell me what's going on here. Mordecai and Rigby!

Mordecai: We didn't even know these people.

Rigby: Just look at the news.

The TV shows Dormammu.

Skips: I think I know about that guy.

Finn: Wait, you know him?

Skips: I know a guy named Mr. Stephen Strange. We both defeat Dormammu from taking over this world.

Mordecai and Rigby: Wooooowww!

Twilight: So, you can take us to him?

Skips: Uhhh…..

Maria: Actually, he's in my world, not this one.

Then, a sound came from the kitchen. Shuma-Gorath was attacking the manager, who then die by suffocation from Shuma-Gorath's choking. Muscle Man laugh.

Margaret: Dude, that's not funny.

Muscle Man: It's kind a funny.

Then, another Shuma-Gorath was behind Muscle Man. Everyone was shock.

Muscle Man: Come on, the green squid was funny.

Jake: Um, Dude…

Muscle Man: Sure I feel bad the manager die…

Rigby: You might want to…

Muscle Man: …but this green friend, with thousand eyes get, just like My Mom! (Laugh)

HFG: (Scared) Muscle Man!

Muscle Man look behind him and saw a squid, and scream.

Maria: Wait, their's two?

Shuma-Gorath: Yes. I like you to meet my friend, Quoggoth.

Muscle Man: Get off of me!

As he punch Quoggoth. Then, Dormammu appear from the ceiling.

Maria: Everyone pile up!

All of them in one pile, Maria use the device and everyone is pile.

Quoggoth: Do they really think we will still follow them?

Dormammu: I always hate that!

Shuma-Gorath: Well, look at the bright side…

Dormammu: Don't make sent you back where you came from!

Shuma-Gorath gulp and silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Stark Industries…

Nick Fury got some heroes (Caption America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Storm, Black Panther, and Deadpool)

Nick Fury: I contact you heroes, ASAP, because were out of time.

Storm: What is it, Fury? The city is under attack again?

Fury: Worst. Doom and Loki returns to Earth.

Thor: What? But Loki is in prison at Asgard.

Fury: We don't know how, but we'll do everything we can to stop them.

Deadpool: Just for the record, Fury. There are more supervillains as usual. How can we manage to do it, Fury?

Fury: First, we will find more heroes, and next, Maria will return to get more help we get.

Someone knocking on the door. It was Maria Hill, who is exhausted.

Maria: Stark. Make sure nothing mess up on it.

Spider-Man: Wow! Someone isn't having a great day.

Then, Fury saw the others behind.

Fury: Um, who are they?

Maria: These are the help we needed.

Fury: Only I saw 6 ponies, a baby dragon, a boy with a stupid hat, a yellow and funny looking dog, a candy princess, a vampire musician, an evil fire princess, a muscular female, an old man with a long white beard, two humanize birds, a raccoon, a odd female mole, a yeti who wear pants, a human person who's head shape like a lollipop, a green overweight leprechaun, a three arm pac-man ghost, and gumball machine, who looks like a big shot everyday.

Benson: What?

Turning red and grab a chair, about to hit Nick Fury, but Mordecai and Rigby try to called him down and hold him back.

Black Panther: Fury, maybe they can be the keys to defeat the New Masters of Evil.

Captain: I agreed with T'Challa. Just look, they look heroic.

Hawkeye: Just do it, man. Give them a chance.

Fury: Fine. But they going to do it, my way. Everyone, follow me to the Lobby.

Everyone goes to the lobby, but Marceline and Rigby stay behind a use the teleporter device.

Rigby: Hey, what you doing with that?

Marceline: I tried to see what other universe we can go to.

Rigby: Really, because I want to join you to it.

Marceline: Wait, you actually want to go?

Rigby: Yeah, man. I'm tired of doing work for Benson, it boring at the park. Besides, no one will know.

Deadpool: Well, I might know.

They both look at Deadpool.

Deadpool: You think I not dumb enough to know you two was left behind?

Rigby: What do you want, man?

Deadpool: Well, I heard that you both was going to travel to more alternate universe, and wondering to join in.

Rigby: No way, man! You probably bad news to us!

Marceline: Yeah, even we let you join us, you might destroy the teleporter.

Deadpool: Alright. Don't trust me? I might…

He snatch the device. The three fight over it, and they accidentally set it on.

Maria: I forget the… what the halo?

As she try to stop them, but is too late. They're gone.

Maria: No…

Nick Fury came to Maria.

Fury: What happen?

Maria: They toke the device. Now, Dormammu is chasing after them, not us.

(Meanwhile)

Dormammu: (Evil Laugh) I found them.

Shuma-Gorath: Now where are they going?

Dormammu: You see soon enough. (Laugh)

TBC…

Up Next…

Chapter 3: Meet the Ultimate Charismatic Ed-igma Pt.2

* * *

Oh No! Now Deadpool, Marceline, and Rigby is now been chase by the Great Dormammu! D: Can they be able to survive? Is more new characters or people who is willing to enter the alliance? What will going to happen in the next chapter? Review. One more thing:

**Create a team and name it.**

**Example: Mr. Fantastic, Edd, Princess Bubblegum, Skips**

**The Geniuses**

**Review the story or create a team, because I might accepting it in this story. Later!**


	4. Update

**MB360:** Since Red X The Thief giving me the same idea, their are more characters, including Capcom, Wrestling, TAWOG, gender Change of Adventure Time, Level Up, and Sanity Not Included (Machinima). I don't own any of them.

* * *

**Characters Update **

**Main Heroes/Anti-Heroes **

Black Panther, Blade, Captain America , Colossus, Daredevil, Deadpool, Doctor Strange, Elektra, Ghost Rider, Human Torch, Iceman, Invisible Woman, Iron Man, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, Mister Fantastic, Ms. Marvel, Nick Fury, Silver Surfer, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Storm, Thing, Thor, Wolverine, Black Widow, Cyclops, Hulk, Hawkeye, Nightcrawler, Venom, Jean Grey, Gambit, Green Goblin, Penance, Songbird, Cable, Cyclops, Iron Fist, Psylocke, Sentry, She-Hulk, The Punisher, Power Man, Nova, White Tiger, Maria Hill, War Machine, X-23

**Villains**

Arcade, Baron Mordo, Blackheart, Bullseye, Crimson Dynamo, Deathbird, Dragon Man, Doctor Doom, Enchantress, Fin Fang Foom, Galactus, Kraken, Lizard, Loki, Mandarin, Mephisto, MODOK, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, Super Skrull, Ultron, Winter Soldier, Ymir, Nanite Nick Fury, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Death(RS), The Lich, Dormammu, Shuma-Gorath, Juggernaut, Carnage, Blackheart, Seth, Maldark

**Common Bosses**

Colossus, Electro, Firestar, Grey Gargoyle, Lizard, Magneto, Molten Man, Moonstone, Nanite Nick Fury, Winter Soldier, Bishop, Bullseye, Lady Deathstrike, Molten Man, Multiple Man, War Machine, Wonder Man, Yellowjacket, Cable, Colossus, Goliath, Hercules, Patriot, Prodigy, Multiple Man, Spider-Woman , Taskmaster, Onslaught, Omega Red, Sabretooth, Sentinel, Tron Bonne, Poison, Juri, Akuma, The Nexus, Symbiotes (Riot, Agony, Lasher, Scream, and Phage)

**Dark Avengers Bosses**

Skaar, Ares, Hawkeye (Bullseye), Captain Marvel (Noh-Varr), Ms. Marvel (Moonstone), The Sentry, Spider-Man (Gargan), Wolverine (Daken), Ms. Marvel (Superia), Wolverine (Gorgon), Norman Osborn (Iron Patriot), Spider-Man (Ai Apaec), Trickshot, Scarlet Witch (Toxic Doxie), Ragnarok

**Special Characters**

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Beemo, Flame Princess, Ice King, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Gumball, Darwin, Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, Flame Prince

**New Special Characters**

Zero, Vergil, Dante, Trish, Arthur, Jill, Chris, Felicia, Morrigan, Hsien-Ko, Amaterasu, Ryu, Chun-Li, Mike Hagger, Nathan Spencer, Viewtiful Joe, Rocket Raccoon, Firebrand, Frank West, Nemesis T-Type, Phoenix Wright, Strider Hiryu, B.B. Hood, Cammy, Mega Men, Roll, Lilith, Anti-Venom, Crimson Viper, Sakara Kasugano, Rainbow Mika, Zangief, Ken, John Cena, CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, The Rock, Stone Cold, Wyatt Black, Lyle Hugginson, Dante Ontero, Angie Prietto, Max Ross, Dexter Gilligan, Lyle McDouchebag

* * *

Here's the characters. In the next chapter, the three meet Jeff Hardy, as they encounter Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath. Can they manage to pull it off?

**Plus, can someone manage a name of this team?**

**Deadpool, Marceline, Rigby, and Jeff Hardy ?**

Till the next chapter, see you guys around!


	5. Meet the Ultimate Charismatic Edigma P2

**MB360:**** In this story, for this on out, it might contains OOC and OC's. I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet the Ultimate Charismatic Ed-igma Pt.2**

After they fighting over the teleporter, Deadpool, Marceline, and Rigby was ended at a place, which is in a 3-D dimensional world, but there the same before.

Deadpool: Let go!

Rigby: You let go!

As the two was still fighting, Marceline realizing they been transported.

Marceline: Guys, stop!

Deadpool: Stopping!

Rigby: What is…

The three looked around them, and realize they in the backstage stadium.

Rigby: Where are we? Deadpool look at a logo sign said, "TNA".

Deadpool: I think were in Orlando, Florida, which were the wrestlers in the backstage.

Marceline: No kidding, Sherlock.

Behind him at the corner, Shuma-Gorath and Quoggoth was following.

Shuma-Gorath: Lord Dormammu, we found them.

Dormammu: Good, make sure to weaken them, and bring them to me.

They both go.

Rigby: What are you talking about? Wrestling is fake.

Deadpool: If wrestling fake, how comes people always getting hurt?

Shuma-Gorath grab Rigby from above.

Deadpool: I mean I'm sorry, but come on.

They look back and Rigby was on the ground, unconscious.

Marceline: Oh my God! Rigby!

Deadpool was been choke by Quoggoth, from behind.

Deadpool: Hey it's too ti…! (Choking)

He struggle to survive, but it was too late. Shuma-Gorath appear.

Shuma-Gorath: (Laugh) Now so tough without you friends, mortal.

Marceline grab her axe bass.

Marceline: What have you done to them?

Shuma-Gorath: Nothing yet, but making them weak. And now, you will join them, and the Masters of Evil will use you three as their energy. Or for devouring. (Laugh)

Once he say that, Marceline swing her bass at Shuma-Gorath, but missed.

Shuma-Gorath: Aw,…

As he cross his tentacles' arms and look happy. And Marceline was both angry and crying.

Shuma-Gorath: …looks like the vampire girl is crying like a baby.

She kelp swinging her axe and at him, but kelp misses. Quoggoth was behind Marceline, and grab her.

Shuma-Gorath: Since you have quite of temper, I'll take all of your energy.

Moment before that, Shuma-Gorath was hit by a pole, from a stranger.

?: Get out of here! Leave them alone!

Shuma-Gorath: Foolish human, you and your friend will suffer, painfully!

They both crawl away and Marceline fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Fury: I can't believe the three messing with the teleporter.

Benson: That's it. At soon as Rigby return back here, he's is fired.

Mordecai: Come on, Benson. It's not all his fault.

Jake: Yeah, Marceline was touching it, too.

Wolverine: Don't forget the stupid nutball, Deadpool.

Fury: There's no time, we needed to get more heroes.

Captain America: Don't worry Fury, we will do it.

* * *

Back in somewhere in TNA…

?: Hey…is anyone in here?

The three recovers and look at the men, who's have a face paint, a black tank top, skinny jeans, a white rag hang out from his back pocket, and wrist bands.

?: Is anyone there?

Deadpool aim the gun at him.

?: Wow, wow, wow! What are you doing?

Deadpool: Who are you?

?: I'm Jeffery "Nero" Hardy, but its Jeff Hardy.

Marceline: Wait, your Jeff Hardy?

Jeff: Yeah. Why?

Rigby: Dude, we saw you wrestle in WWE. Wonder what happen to you, man.

Jeff: (Moans) People ask the same damn question, and people wanted me back in WWE.

Deadpool: So, you saying don't wanted to be in WWE?

Jeff: What the fu.. That's not point! The point is what are you guys doing here?

Marceline: No time to explain. Do you have any batteries?

Jeff: What type?

Deadpool: Double A.

Someone knocking on the door.

?: Special delivery!

Jeff: Just a minute!

It was Sabertooth, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, and Carnage, who barge in the door.

Sabertooth: Finally, we found the three.

Carnage: What about the scary looking one?

Sabertooth: We deal with him later, but right now, we make sure they fail.

Rigby: Guess it's coming up to this.

He cut the pants into shorts and redo his hair style (reference to Death Kwon Do).

Jeff: Wait, what should I use?

Deadpool: Take this.

As he gave Jeff his katanas.

Deadpool: 3...2...1...

Jeff grab the teleporter and remove and insert new batteries.

Deadpool: Anytime, Jeff!

Rigby trying to punch Omega Red, but keep missing.

Omega: What's a matter? I'm too fast for you.

As he grab Rigby.

Rigby: Nope.

He punch Omega Red to the wall.

Jeff: And, got it!

Carnage was behind him and start to attack Jeff, but he grab the board and swing and hit Carnage.

Jeff: Everyone, pile up.

He use the teleporter and the four was gone.

* * *

At Peach Creek…

Three boys named Ed Edd n Eddy, was thinking of a scam.

Eddy: (Grunt) I can't think of anything.

Edd: And why do you think of it, outside of the Candy Store?

Eddy: Uh…

He was interrupting by Ed.

Ed: Hey, guys. Look up!

The three look up and saw the four people falling from the sky. Deadpool falls on Eddy, Jeff falls on Double-D, and Rigby falls on Ed, but Marceline lands on her feet, well because she floats.

Deadpool: I think we lost them. Ow.

Edd: Um, who are you?

Jeff was a bit freaking out.

Jeff: It's can't be happening. I'm in the Ed Edd n Eddy dimension. I'm going to lose it. I'm going to lose it. I'M GOING TO FREAKING LOSE IT!

Marceline slap him several time, to make him calm down.

Jeff: Thank you. I needed that.

Marceline: No prob, Jeff.

Eddy: Wait, your Jeff Hardy, the wrestler?

Jeff: Yeah, why?

Ed take out his rotten butter toast, out of his pocket.

Ed: Will you sign my toast?

Jeff: Um, not right now.

Rigby: Guys, we have a problem.

Sabertooth, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, Carnage, Shuma-Gorath, Quoggoth, and Dormammu, also falling from the sky and landed in the Candy Store.

Deadpool: Where's the device?

They saw Ed with it.

Ed: What this thing do?

All: No, Ed!

He press the button. The seven disappear. The villains came out of the store.

Sabertooth: Damn it, they gone.

Dormammu: We can't just let them escape again.

* * *

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

Rigby: I think were back were we started.

Deadpool: I don't think so, cause the Helicarrier was destroyed and taken over by the New Masters of Evil. So, we aren't back.

Eddy: Just take us back home!

Deadpool: I can't. I don't actually go back.

Eddy: Give it to me!

Eddy and Deadpool was fighting over the device. Then, 5 new people came to the gang.

?: What's going on here and who are you people?

They all look at each other.

Deadpool: No, who are you people?

Jeff: Wait. Spider-Man? Iron Fist? Power Man? White Tiger? Nova? I think were in the Ultimate Spider-Man Universe.

Then everything froze, except Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Okay, am I the only one seeing this?

Deadpool: I guess you not.

Spider-Man: What the…? How did you…?

Deadpool: This man never tells.

Spidey was speechless for a minute.

Spider-Man: Forget, whatever. Don't care. Now back to the story.

Edd: Where are we, and what's going on?

Nova: We ask you the same question, idiot!

Eddy: Hey, hey, hey. Let's not get carry away!

Jeff: Eddy, let me handle this. (in panic): Can you help us, please?!

They all look at him confusedly.

Jeff: (Sobbing) Please, please, please?

Deadpool: Now you acting like a pussy, Jeff.

Spider-Man: Everyone just calm down. Now, what's the problem?

Marceline: Those guys who after us, is trying to kill us.

Rigby: And they won't stop, until they do.

Power Man: We would help you, but we can't.

Edd: Wait, what do you mean you can't.

White Tiger: We actually have our own problems right now.

The wall was busted open, and Venom came out.

Venom: [Hissing]

Behind him, it was Carnage, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, Sabertooth, Shuma-Gorath, and Quoggoth.

Jeff: Ok, I think I shit my pants.

Spider-Man: Right ahead of you.

Deadpool: (Quickly) Come on, Come on, Come on!

As he pressing the teleporter in the hurry.

Deadpool: Got it!

They were all gone.

* * *

Back at the Stark Industries…

Fury: Alright people. We will search for every superheroes as we can, because now were at war.

Rainbow Dash: You tell us the way, and I find them quickly at a blink in the eye.

Fury looked at Rainbow, 'cause he got an eye patch on his eye. That make her blush a little.

Rainbow: I mean…as possible.

Iron Man: So, apparently we all needed to formed up a newer team.

Fury: Yes. But there's no name called of this team.

Then, a flash of light appears right a front of them.

Deadpool: Are we finally back?

Rigby: I think so.

Fury: Wade, you got some nerves coming back here.

Benson: You too, Rigby.

Both of them got nervous.

Jeff: Does somebody got any extra pants?

The Ultimate Spider-Man was looking at the Original Spider-Man.

OS-M: So, your named also Peter Parker, right?

US-M: Yeah. Why wouldn't it?

OS-M: Figures.

Nova: This is definitely goes online.

* * *

Meanwhile in Doom's Castle…

Dormammu: Sir Doom, we failed the mission. The heroes got away.

Doom: Dormammu, you have failed me and now, you will be punish.

?: Not just yet, Doom.

An unknown person was seeking from the dark and has red eyes.

Doom: Loki, who is this person?

Loki: Were not sure. He didn't say his name.

?: I think we both have something that we both want.

Doom: What is it?

?: Vengeance.

TBC…

Up Next…

Chapter 4: The Diva, The Champ, The Rock and The Best of the World

* * *

**Okay, so in the next chapter, who is this mysterious person? Who ELSE going to join the Alliance? And will Jeff get a hold of himself, before he loses his mine?**

**Little Spoiler Alert: The Diva is not a wrestler, is a female Anime character. Hint: She's from Gravion. Guest it.**

**Review it or Create a Team. Until Next Time!**


End file.
